Shadows
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Uma was so used to always being first in Harry's life, she almost forgot her biggest rival was his father Captain James Hook. When Harry has to choose between them, he makes the worst decision and leaves Uma alone. Years later, they finally meet again, but will the spark between them be gone? Or has it never died?
1. Chapter 1

Shadows. Everyone casts one even when they're not always seen by the bare naked eye. Nobody knows of this but the eternally young carefree Peter Pan, but the shadows actually live. Hidden from our eyes, the dark imprint of ourselves always lingers and looms behind us longing to leave the cloak of darkness and penetrate the shining light. Shadows, in their paralyzing and ominous glory, can even spread amongst you like a mist, concealing what lays beneath the surface, like love, jealousy, and hatred. Shielding you like a cloth over your eyes, they can creep into the corner of your vision perverting the mists clouding your perceptions already fragile sense of reality with a murky veiled facade. Some end up walking blindly down a path of doom, their shadow laughing behind them gleefully.

Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, has his own parasitic shadow that crept upon him daily with an insatiable hunger that desired the one thing Harry had never achieved. The approval and affection of his censorious and acrimonious father, but oh, how he longed for it. The one gift his father ever gave him always stayed by his side, an emotional crutch he'd spiral without. Only one thing, well person, could release him from his hollow raging episode. Uma.

Uma, daughter of the notorious sea witch Ursula, once sought her mother's approval. However, years of neglect and total isolation from her peers turned what once was a simple awareness that life could potentially be so much better and the reality that it never would twisted Uma with an acidic and icy resentment that bore a hole into her very soul. These two villain kids found light in each other, and their shadows gleamed for all to see, even though their darkness had left them rayless inside.

After years of being trapped on the Isle of the Lost, that Uma, deemed sarcastically as The Isle Of The Lemmings. Uma thought of the name after watching a documentary about lemmings jumping to their deaths. Which she thought fit life on the Isle perfectly, except you weren't just jumping to your death alone, no, sometimes you would be pushed off it. Still, with Harry, Uma found herself not wanting to jump at all. He was her safety net always catching her when she fell.

As Harry and Uma grew older, they fell in love but found themselves kept apart by the choice between living trapped in their emotionless facade or dying because of it; paraded for all to see as they would hang, their last sight probably each other as eternal darkness would take them over.

Neither foolish, they chose their Isle mask well. For Harry, mania that melded into him and became real. For Uma, her mask was sass and anger. Her mask had melded onto her as well, but the anger was really hiding something else entirely. Uma reluctantly agreed to live her life in Auradon under the assurance by King Ben that he'd persuade Fairy Godmother into tearing down the magical barrier surrounding and entrapping the Isle and its residents. There in Auradon, Uma and Harry's lifelong shadows seemed to disappear as they finally cast their doubts away and acted purely on instinct.

It was perfect until the anchor that is Harry's father dragged them both down. Captain Hook had somehow found a loophole that would allow him to sail to Neverland. In turn, Captain Hook had invited, more like demanded, his children go with him and help him defeat the self-centered Peter Pan. Harriet and CJ instantly rejected his offer. Harriet was busy sailing with her own crew becoming a great pirate in her own right, and CJ didn't want the burden of living in her father's shadow, again. Harry, however, immediately agreed; he always craved to be part of his father's crew.

Harry felt giddy; he practically skipped to Uma's dorm as he ran with excitement. _She's going to be so happy for me!_ She wasn't. She fumed at the very prospect of Harry still clinging to juvenile longing for his father's approval.

They were 18 now, and the school year had just finished for them both. Graduation brewed under them, and Uma knew big decisions would need to be made. She assumed she and Harry would gather the crew together and sail the open sea, not him deciding to chase after the never aging Peter Pan and to sail on his father's ego trip.

Harry's face had fallen; he thought Uma would be happy with the news he just bared. She knew how much his father's validation meant to him. But, she affectionately moves a strand of Harry's hair and starts to give him the 'this is never going to happen while I'm alive' speech.

"Harry, you don't need to chase after your father's approval anymore. You're better off without him."

Harry, wanting to move into Uma's touch, decides instead to shake her hand off, and Uma looks at him dejected, as he looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Uma, you know how important this is to me. It's a great opportunity for me to-"

"Live out your father's insane dream. Harry, the boy's like forever 11. How hard could he even be to beat?" Uma interrupts, not wanting to hear Harry's speech praising his father.

"Hey! Peter Pan is crafty, and you shouldn't underestimate him!" Harry defended, his words sounding more like his father's than his own.

"You haven't met the boy, Harry. Let your dad go on his own; knowing him, he'll be there forever, falling for a new Peter Pan ploy every day."

"Uma," Harry warns, "I know you don't like my dad, but this is important to me."

"Harry, it shouldn't be. That's your father's story, your father's journey. Don't let the shadow of Captain Hook keep you from being who you really are."

"He isn't." Harry denies, and Uma looks at him in disbelief."He won't." Harry emphasizes, but his words seem empty to even himself.

"He's done it before Harry. I know you hate Auradon, but you've changed so much here."

"Bore-adon hasn't changed me at all," he argued, feeling a little offended.

"Mal told me you helped Ben just yesterday after their fight."

"Not because I wanted to," Harry explains annoyed, " keeping beasty boy and traitor together keeps him from making googly eyes at you."

"For the last time, Ben isn't secretly in love with me." Uma rolls her eyes, "Ben and I are just friends."

"You and I were just friends." He commented raising his eyebrows flirtatiously while giving a cheeky smile.

"Harry, you and I both know we were never just friends," Uma quips suggestively and tugs his jacket lightly.

"I like hearing you say that," Harry admits softly, forgetting his earlier feelings of aggravation for Uma rejecting his foolishly thought out life plan. He instinctively reaches out his hand to twirl one of Uma's braids in between his fingers but fights the urge and instead gives Uma an imploring look. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Harry, this a terrible idea. You know how your father is; he hurts you." Uma rubs her hands against his jacket and Harry looks down saddened.

"He can't...do that anymore, I'm a man now," Harry insists half-heartedly. "I'm no longer a lost boy."

"Harry, he was still hitting you when we were on the Isle last year. It feels like you're falling into a trap."

"He's my father; I can't say no to him!"

"CJ and Harriet did, Harry! Please, I don't want him to hurt you," Uma begs tears brimming from her eyes.

Harry looks shocked to see the formidable Uma crying. She was never this openly vulnerable, even with him. Harry pulls Uma into a hug and soothingly rubs her back. "I won't go," he assures, his shadow enveloping and swallowing him whole, because he knew his words would be lies tomorrow.

The next morning, Harry woke up with the intention to sneak out before Uma wakes up. However, when he awakened, Uma wasn't beside him at all. He went to his dorm and quickly got ready. After he was handsomely dressed, he tucked his hook in his jacket pocket and began to pack his clothes.

The deed was quickly done with Harry just shoving anything and everything in. He zipped up his packed bag and walked to his door, pausing.

He wanted to say goodbye to Uma, not that he had any clue where she even was. He knew if Uma knew he was leaving, she'd find a way to lock him away somewhere till his father's ship sailed away.

He knew this was a stupid decision. Uma was right, his father had hurt him, physically, emotionally, and mentally. But he could finally earn his father's love, finally have worth in Captain Hook's eyes.

Harry opened the door and exited the room, making his way to the ship. Praying one day that Uma would forgive him.

Uma had waited on the dock for over an hour now. A gut feeling in her stomach was telling her Harry wouldn't ever just refuse his father's offer, especially with his father's approval being the top thing he desired.

Uma looked down at her painted nails as she awaited Harry's arrival. She heard footsteps approaching then suddenly stop. It had to be him. She lifts her head up giving him a wry smile.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" She asks in mock interest. Harry said nothing gulping in fear instead. Uma eyed the bag in his hand that Harry wide-eyed shifted behind his back.

"Why are you here?" Harry questions general confusion etched on his face.

"I think that question here is," Uma stops suddenly and crosses her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?"

"I can't not take his offer Uma. He's my father."

"CJ and Harriet did and last I checked Hook was their father too." Uma points out and Harry's winces at the very mention of his sister's names.

"They never had to fight for father's praise, or anything concerning father. Little girls don't remind father of Peter Pan."

Uma looked at Harry with concern. "Which is exactly why you should never say yes to this! He beat you. Sometimes, even until your face and body was unrecognizable."

"Uma," Harry begs his mind flashbacking to the memories he never wanted to see again. "I'm not a lost boy anymore. He can't hurt me, not anymore."

 _Was this becoming his catchphrase?_ Why couldn't Harry see the crippling insanity his father had instilled him?

"Harry, he still is. You just don't see it." Uma frustratingly clutches the side of her face and rubs her eye. "He'll have you living out his story for the rest of your life. You're Harry Hook. Not Captain James Hook."

"Defeating Peter Pan is a Hook legacy."

"No, it's your father's twisted idea of winning."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand? Who would fix you up after he hurt you? Who lets you sleep in their bed because of the nightmares you have starring him?"

Harry looked away. He was walking right into the web of the man who abused him. It was idiotic. It was like walking into an obvious trap and wondering why you were there in the first place. This was everything he ever dreamed, and if he didn't have this, what did he have?

He had Uma. He could sail out the course of life with her forever, or he could finally gain his father's approval. He took a deep breath and regret showed in his eyes. Uma's eyes widened in response. Harry smoothly made his way around her but Uma managed to grab his jacket sleeve.

"Harry," Uma says his name with so many emotions that Harry wonders if he'll be struck down by them all.

"I'm sorry, Uma. I love you, I've always loved you. More than you'll ever know but this time...this time, I can't choose you." Harry replies somberly.

"Harry, please, you can't leave me. I love you too."

Harry looks back at Uma shocked as he digests Uma's confession. They had been together for months now, but she always managed to evade the word.

Not that he minded, Harry was fine with the situation, because even though he never heard it outwardly, he knew by Uma's actions that she loved him. _I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to leave her._

Harry was about to turn around and embrace Uma. Tempted to tell her, he's sorry for ever thinking about leaving her, but an angry voice calls his name.

"Harry!" The voice of the so-called great Captain James Hook called, "Hurry up!"

Almost as if Harry's head had been submerged in water and finally released, he jumped back. Uma's grip on him gone as he turns to speak in his father's direction.

"I'm coming father!" Harry yells and then turns to Uma, whose eyes looked pleading and hopeful. "I hope you'll forgive me one day."

"Harry, No!"

Uma curses Harry's name as he turns and walks away. She stomps on the boardwalk hard, "You're not going on that ship, Harry. That's an order from your, Captain." She glares at him, her voice sharp, as she prepares to fully unsheathe her anger.

Uma expected Harry to cow before her, and beg for her forgiveness. Harry stopped and turned around a conflicted look on his handsome face. _Was he considering my words?_ Uma smiles in triumph, but Harry turns back into the same direction as before and continues to walk towards the ship.

Angry tears begin to fall from Uma's eyes as Harry makes his way to his father's ship. When Harry reaches the entrance, he hears Uma angrily wail, his shoulders drop in shame.

"Harry!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice becoming hoarse in the process.

Harry could still hear Uma's cries and pleas as he made his way further into the ship. When he reached the top deck, he saw his father who had a spyglass in his hand looking at the blue clear sky above. His father put the spyglass down and slipped it in his pocket supposedly satisfied. He notices Harry and begins to speak to him.

"You see what foolish emotions, like love, bring; to think your girlfriend wants to hold you back from reaching your true potential."

Harry looks to where Uma is, his eyes lock on hers, and she stops screaming his name. She looks at him heartbroken, angry, and desperate.

Uma thought of all the ways she could make Harry stay. _Magic?_ No, he'd never forgive her. _Love?_ Clearly, that wasn't enough as he ignored all her pleas. What could she do? Well, there was always the option to turn into her Caecelia form and destroy his father's ship till pieces of the once-heralded vessel were scattered around everywhere. _He'd hate me_. There would be no forgiveness for Uma to even seek.

She wiped her tears in frustration. If Harry was really going to leave her to fulfill some impossible dream with his father, then so be it. _I just hope he doesn't think I'll be here when he gets back._

Hook commanded his crew to set sail to his ship, as Harry watched Uma's face go from hurt anger to volcanic fury. Uma begins to march away, chin held high, as Harry ran along the railings of the ship. His eyes never leaving her retreating form.

 _She's never going to forgive me._ Maybe by the time he got back, time would have healed this open wound.

He knew he would always have a place in Uma's heart. Harry didn't believe in silly things like soulmates, but he did believe in true love. And what Uma, and he had was the truest of them all. He just hoped he didn't mess it all up.

Years had passed, and both, Uma and Harry, clung to their shadows, unable to release them. Harry still had the same shadow suffocating him slowly. Uma's shadow had changed, Harry once her light, became a darkness she hid deeply. Uma's love for Harry had become an angry thirsting shadow that couldn't cope with the shivering feeling of abandonment.

They were finally free of their parent's clutches, free of their burdens, and yet, Harry ran right into the arms of his father. Idiot! _How could he leave me?_

Uma felt selfish. She knew why. Harry's father was like a ringleader of chaos and a manipulator of thought, and Harry foolishly fell into his trap. Why wasn't her love enough for Harry?

Uma felt Harry's presence everywhere; it sauntered all around her. In her bedroom, all of the things he left behind sat in a box that she hadn't opened for years. She knew if she did, then it'd feel like she'd pricked her finger on a spinning wheel, cursed to dream an eternal dream of Harry.

Uma glances at her clock and begins to panic. She was late to the luncheon, again. And surprisingly not on purpose this time. She appreciated the gesture of being invited, but somehow the conversation always came back to her relationship status, no matter the context. One time, they went from talking desserts to Mal and CJ debating whether Harry and Uma were still together. Luckily for Uma, at today's luncheon, the age-old conversation took only an hour to pop up.

"They are, and Harry isn't happy you keep trying to set up his girlfriend," CJ defensively bickered upset, with Mal for the umpteenth time this week. She was so tired of Mal trying to push away Uma from her obvious true love, Harry. Of course, she was pretty biased, with Harry being her brother and all.

"Happy? He left Uma! She's not his girlfriend anymore!" Mal argued, Evie, nodding in the background.

"They never broke up!"

Technically, CJ was right, Harry and Uma had never broken up. From what CJ had implied, her letters said Harry still considered Uma his. Uma, however, wasn't so sure.

Sure, she still loved Harry; she didn't think there was a way to stop loving him. She had known him her entire life, never parting even once. The betrayal that she felt from him choosing his monster of a father steamed like brewed tea in a pot.

"How do you know Harry is even faithful? He could have cheated on her with, like, a Neverland merperson or something," Mal retorts, a smug smile on her face.

CJ looked at Mal offended. "Harry would never cheat on Uma. You know that!"

"Do we? He was quite the playboy on the Isle." Mal points out slyly.

"Enough!" Uma objects, looking at Mal. "If you want me to ever come to another luncheon, stop trying to set me up."

CJ looked at Mal smug. Uma turned to her and narrowed her eyes."And you, why don't you tell Harry to stop sending me letters! I'm never going to read it. And we're not together, he made his choice."

CJ started to form a reply but was swiftly silenced with Uma's glare. No one said a word as they were all hushed by the tension. By the time the luncheon was over the only words spoken were awkward unsure farewells as everyone left. One stayed behind, CJ walked up to Uma words struck down earlier ready to be said. Uma looked her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I don't think so," Uma gloated a spell coming to her mind, "By the power of the sea, shut CJ up for weeks of three."

CJ's, eyes were immediately plagued with fear as she spoke but no words came out. Uma laughed smugly. "I should have done that years ago."

CJ pouted and walked away in a huff. Uma felt a little bad, but it finally seemed CJ learned to quit while she's still ahead. Usually, CJ would harass Uma with her pro-harry rant all the way to Uma's front door. Uma felt relieved because the last thing she wanted to hear about today was Harry, again.

Once Uma arrived home, she decided to give Gil a call on her cellphone. Gil and Uma had become quite close over the years, never enough to replace her first mate, however. They had opened up a place for children like them, lost boys and girls, who had the world turned against them. They always made sure that the needs of the children were always met. Uma and Gil didn't want any child to ever go through anything that they personally had the misfortune of experiencing.

The phone rung twice before Gil picked up. Gil happily answered the phone and Uma could vividly imagine his bright smile.

"Hey, Gil." Uma responds calmly, "I just wanted to check in on you."

"Aww, well I'm doing fine. The kids are too." Gil replies sweetly.

"Wish I could be there with you guys, I really miss everyone," Uma admits sincerely, her voice budding with emotion.

"Uma, we all miss you, but it's been one day," Gil says in incredulous disbelief. He knew Uma was a workaholic but this was ridiculous.

"If we're being technical it's been 15 hours."

"Exactly, Uma, everyone loves you, especially the kids, but you need to have a life outside of us."

"Why? My job is amazing. I really don't have time for anything else."

"You sure about that? Because we both know you miss him."

"Him? Who's him?" Uma questions in a challenging tone, her voice like honey as she plays dumb. She knew exactly who Gil was referring to. _Harry._

"Harry, the man you pretend you're not still in love with."

"One, we were children. It was a childhood crush that should stay there. Got it." Uma quips firmly.

"Alright," Gil sang teasingly, "I'll pretend like I believe you."

"There's nothing there for me to pretend." Uma protests sourly. Gil had just started, but he was already working on Uma's nerves.

"Uh huh," Gil responds playfully, and Uma rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, Gil, I'm hanging up. Speak to you tomorrow or something." Uma huffed, her voice tense and sharp.

"Bye Uma!"

Uma presses the end button on her phone and throws it down in anger. Why does everyone think she's still in love with Harry? She was over him, well getting over him. Sure, it had been ten years. Ten, slow agonizing years. But, who's counting? Uma sure wasn't.

The day wasn't even half over and Uma was completely bored out of her mind. If she was back on the Isle, she'd be out causing mischief with her crew. But now her crew were all upstanding citizens of Auradon society and worked at her and Gil's organization. Uma wouldn't say she missed being evil, more like she missed the joy of mischief.

Uma and her crew had sailed around a short bit after Harry left, but it felt oddly empty without a certain Scottish pirate. Not that she missed him. Or thought about him, ever.

Uma still found herself longing for the sea, she was a sea witch after all. Even though magic was unspokenly banned, especially for a former 'evil' doer like Uma. She still dabbled in the art of magic although to a much lesser extent now that she's older. When Harry first left, Uma spelled a cooking pot, and watched as it showed Harry reflecting in the water. It was strange watching him albeit a little creepy, but she was desperate to see if he was okay.

Harry was on the deck of his father's ship surrounded by his father's crew. He looked so out-of-place, most of the crew were men way past their prime and slimy looking.

They naturally held a predatory air that took Harry years to master. Harry's father Captain Hook was heavily drunk and giving the least inspiring inspirational speech to ever grace history.

Harry watches his father speak in awe, soaking up every false hollow sentence his father said. It was disgusting. Uma released the spell and glared at the pot that once held visions of Harry.

 _Never again._ She promised herself that she would never look at Harry again, and whenever the urge was alluringly sung to her, she quickly drowned it out. She wouldn't let herself be overtaken by such a weakness. She didn't care. Not anymore. Least, that's what she told herself, anyway, time and time again.

But there were plenty of times when she found herself overwhelmed with curiosity, that beckoned her daily to actually read the many letters Harry had written. Irate with herself, she always ended up throwing them in the trash

It was funny, because if the situation was altogether reversed. If Ursula promised to give Uma all the love she ever wanted, she'd say no in a heartbeat. She would never leave Harry or even think about breaking his heart. But Harry, however, had actually jumped on his father's offer instantly without a second thought.

 _I need to stop thinking about this._ Uma decides to go to the tavern where most of her old crew hung out on their days off. The only downside was always having CJ hovering around her and confronting her, yet again, about not reading Harry's many letters. But with CJ currently cursed without a voice for three weeks, her worries were gone. What a poor unfortunate soul CJ was for having her voice taken away, Uma almost felt a little bit of remorse.

Uma made her way to the tavern, the place was pretty packed for late in the afternoon. At the bar, she spotted Desiree who was telling a tale of one Uma and the crew's many adventures.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Uma interrupts Desiree who glances at her sheepishly.

"Shoo, off with you all," Desiree says to the people crowding around her. She then gives Uma a guilty smile. "Hey, Captain, I was just talking about you."

"I see." Uma glances around the tavern at the dispersed crowd. "Seems to be an interesting tale if everyone was so into it. Which one did you tell?"

"Uh, you know-" She coughs dramatically, "Just one of our many adventures, Captain."

Uma narrows her eyes. "What were you really talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just the story of you-" Desiree abruptly stops midsentence and muffles out her finished thought,"And Harry."

Uma groaned she was so tired of hearing about Harry today. "Why would you tell anyone about that?"

"It's an interesting story although I can never finish it because it has no ending."

 _Wait, never?_ "How many times do you tell this story, Desiree?" Uma inquired with peak interest and releases a heavy sigh.

"Every time I have a day off."

Uma breathes deeply,"Why?"

"It's a good story. Love, heartbreak, and an overwhelming amount of pure sexual tension."

"You know what forget I asked," Uma remarks, her nose crinkling up with disgust. The last thing she wanted to think about was people listening to stories starring her and Harry, and about their tension at that.

"Can I offer to buy you a drink?"

"It's late afternoon, Desiree, no one gets drunk this early."

"Ha, I've been drunk since this morning."

"Glad you spend your days off so well."

"Hey, you can't judge me at least I take my days off."

"I still don't know why everyone's saying that. There's just so much stuff to do there, you know?"

"And it can all be done without you there."

Uma knew it was supposed to be a reassuring comment, but it struck a chord in her. Uma had spent her life not being wanted. She found solace in her crew and now her organization, but the thought of her not being needed, again. A tornado of negative feelings spun around Uma.

Desiree seeing her Captain's face change into a forlorn and sullen expression quickly fixes her previous statement."Not that it doesn't need you. It does, you keep that place afloat. It'd sink without you, really. But you're allowed to have a break and live out your life."

"That is my life Desiree, nothing makes me happier than giving those kids opportunities they could have never had otherwise."

"I know. But Uma you've missed out on too much. Harry is the only guy you've ever dated, ever."

"I've been set up plenty of times by Mal and those dates never worked out."

"Mal doesn't know your taste. So, it's to be expected. Hmm, why don't you try picking up someone tonight?"

"Tonight? No, I couldn't."

"Oh come on, you're 28 live a little."

"I really don't think I can."

"Before Harry and you got together both of you flirted with everyone, and I mean everyone. You can do this, you're just a little rusty."

 _Rusty?_ Uma wasn't rusty. She was different; she didn't need to use flirtation as a coping device anymore. Sure, part of her still craved for small amounts of affection, but her body didn't want anyone wooing over her, especially, if it wasn't him. _Ugh, I really need a mute button for my thoughts_ , Uma thought tired of thinking of Harry. A fire ignited inside of her, she'll show Desiree, who's rusty.

The bartender placed another drink in front of Desiree and Uma grabs it quickly downing the hot almost flaming liquid. "What was that?" Uma asked disgusted between coughs, her throat feeling leathery and tight.

"Neverland Flaming Whiskey," Desiree stated laughing, amused at Uma taking her drink.

"Gross! Point me to a guy."

"I said later, for a reason, you know. The nights still pretty young and all the cute, single, and desperate guys are still working. Have another drink with me while we wait."

"Fine, I'll drink with you, just until we find a good contender to sweep off his feet. Once he appears, I'll show you why I'm called the master of body language."

Desiree stifles a laugh, "And who has ever called you that?"

The bartender placed a drink in front of Uma as she began to answer Desiree, "Harr-No one. Just forget it," She answers, downing another drink.

After an hour, well more like 20 minutes after, Uma found herself feeling an immense amount of regret. She could handle a lot of things, hiding her feelings, heartbreak, but apparently not alcohol.

She was in a haze, and her vision was getting blurrier by the moment. Her surroundings felt like they were closing in as a loud pulsing started in her head. She heard the bar door open, and Desiree shouts for Gil.

 _What's he doing here? He should be at work._ Uma looks up to the entrance, her eyes squinting, as she sees Gil didn't come in alone. He was talking to a dark-haired figure that had what look to be a hook where his hand should be. Hook? It couldn't be-was that Captain Hook?

Uma grabbed the drink in front of her and gulped it down. A brief thought flashed through her mind, just how many had she drunk now? She got up from her chair and staggeringly approached Gil and Captain Hook. Why Gil was with him was beside her? Captain Hook was a monster, and she would finally give him a piece of her mind for taking her Harry away.

"Gil, why are you here?" Uma asked pointing to Gil she then moved her finger to the figure next to Gil. "And you, what are you doing here?" She spat out viciously.

"Uma, darling. I'm back."

 _Darling?_ That wasn't Captain Hook's voice. No, that was Harry's. Harry Hook. Her ex-boyfriend, ex-first mate, and the boy that destroyed her heart. _Gods, why is he here?_ Uma backed away in fear losing her balance and hitting her head against a wooden table.

The last thing she heard before darkness called to her was Harry screaming her name in terror.

 **A.N**. This was actually supposed to be only a one-shot but I guess now it's a three-part mini-series. I got the idea after NomaChocolate and I came up with a cliche challenge for Huma. I like to thank her for her help and input with this fic! And thank Timothy and my friend Cinna for helping me edit as well! Anyway, I hit a little bit of a roadblock with my Runaway update but I'll try to get that out soon. If I don't finish that then there might be an update to Searching or Cursed. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Uma hears a voice goading her away from the darkness. The voice comforts her to a point where she feels illuminated; shining so bright, she feels her shadow disappear.

For Uma, there was only light. Warm light. Her eyes opened with a squint, and the light blindingly beats down upon them. Uma quickly realizes something was off. The light's warmth that she should feel throughout her body wasn't there. In fact, she felt quite cold. She shuts her eyes unable to handle the brightness striking them.

Uma then tries to ask someone, anyone to stop the light from shining, but no words come out. Instead, a painful groan does. Someone must have heard her unheard plea because soon the request was fulfilled. Leaving her alone in the darkness once again. The temptation to sink back into the darkness coquettishly whispers in her mind. She resists when she hears a voice. Not just any voice. His voice.

His gentle and concerned tone instantly filled her with sickening distress. She hears a boot tap nervously on the floor as his tone becomes more demanding. An unfamiliar voice finally answers him. The voice assures him that she would be fine.

Is this real? Can Harry really be here in Auradon? Or did she take a delusional trip to Disco Heaven? Uma clears her mind focusing all her attention to listen to her surroundings. Harry pleads with the doctor to check again. He even had the nerve to say that he couldn't lose her. As if he didn't leave her standing on a dock alone.

Uma's throat tightens as her stomach starts to rumble. Bile painfully surges up her throat as disgust lays claim on her mind. He had no right being here. He had left her. Left her alone and for the absolute worst reason.

Uma tries to lean forward to let the contents of her stomach free, but someone gently pushes her down. They tell her not to move. Tell her she needs to rest. She tries to answer with words, but the contents of her stomach end up being her reply.

The person quickly sits her up and positions a plastic container under her chin. Uma leans into it and sets everything free. Her stomach felt empty as she weakly pulled herself away. She hears words being exchanged around her, but she tunes it out. Instead, digging her fingers into the thin paper sheet of the bed trying to find any sense of calm.

She doesn't. But she's finally greeted by the strong smell of disinfectant that haunted the room. Lucky for her, it mixed in quite awfully with the newly introduced smell of vomit. Uma then instantly knew where she was. How she got there, however, that part was very fuzzy.

As if on cue, flashes of memories start to play in her head. Desiree at the bar. Desiree challenging her to seduce someone. She remembers overdoing the challenge and getting so drunk she couldn't see straight. Oh, and her favorite part of all the memories, Harry, coming back, and her passing out.

She grimaces while taking slow breaths, hopefully wishing she could turn back time. Two voices ask her how she's feeling. The first was obviously, Harry, the second was the recurring voice. At this point, Uma safely assumed it was her doctor. The raw feeling of her throat made Uma unable to answer.

Again only a pained groan manages to come out, so she attempts to nod. It doesn't work out because a throbbing headache decides to make its painful debut. Uma hears the doctor say something, but can't make out any words. While hearing footsteps walking away from her, she hears another set coming towards her bedside.

A hand covers her own, a familiar hand. It had been years, yet her body instantly recognized his touch. Briefly, her mind went back to the first time their hands met. The safeness she had felt. It almost made her forget that he had ever left. Almost.

Even in her weak state, she manages to pull her hand away. Uma could just imagine Harry's despondent face. She tried to picture him staring at her with longing, but it only appeared like an abstract painting in her mind. She didn't even know what he looked like now. Curiosity clawed at her ignoring the rational desire to ignore his existence. She had to see his face.

Her eyes wouldn't even open. She felt like weights had been attached to her eyelids. This had to be more than just Neverland Flaming Whiskey. It's almost as if-Uma moves her tongue around her mouth and finds herself surprised at its dryness. Of course, dehydration. She needed water now. Not whatever nutrients they were currently putting into her bloodstream.

Was it a little overdramatic to summon water to cure a hangover? Maybe, but Uma was never taught to be subtle, and as a descendant of the sea, she needed salt water in order to survive.

Within a few minutes, she's refreshed and restored back to her healthy aware self. Her features turn livid before she even opens her eyes into a glare. Uma holds back a satisfied smirk when Harry slightly backs away. She considers what words to say, running through every dialogue scenario before deciding it's best to say nothing. Choosing instead to study the appearance of the boy-no-man that she once loved.

He had a large scar on his right cheek, and his hair had grown out a little, but that wasn't what caught Uma's eye at all. A hook. On the same hand as his father's. It wasn't being held by his hand anymore. No, it was attached now, a permanent fixture to his being.

Uma felt her eyes swell up with tears. Harry had found his crocodile and not the one, he called father. She struggles to form words to describe her horror and disdain.

"Why?! Why did you become him? You were better than this Harry, so much better than this!" Uma cried, her body wracked with a loud painful sob. She was mourning after years of denying herself a final grieving. Mourning the love he sacrificed, the future, and even mourning Harry himself, for this wasn't Harry Hook. This was a shadow.

"I'm Harry." He answers, his voice coming out like a strong declaration, but Uma was unaffected. All she saw was a mirror image of his father. Tears blurred her vision, and she found herself disgusted by the sight of him. This is a shell. A shell shaped liked Captain Hook.

Harry's face looked as if he had been struck. It was as if he could hear her words. Maybe, because those were the same words he spoke to himself.

"I'm Harry." He repeats, then in a low whisper, he speaks her name. She becomes paralyzed mid-sob as his voice comfortably caresses her just like when they were young. She remembered their kisses, the feel of his arms, and most of all the pleasure of his love.

It was so painful to remember. She wanted the memories to stop. She needed him to leave. Leave so she could clear him from her mind, so she can be free."Get out, I don't want you here!" She screams.

"Uma, please, darling. I'm Harry." His voice is tender, his smile is soft.

Uma wonders for a second how it would feel to run her hands over his scar. To feel him kiss her with sorrowful desperation, but then she remembers the pain. The pain of baring her feelings to him on the dock, exposing her heart to let it shine as bright as it could. Only for him to cover it with a dream, he knew would tear them apart.

Magic swirls around Uma, her necklace glowing. "Do you want to feel the wrath of a Sea Witch? Leave."

"I'm Harry."

Uma puts all her energy into letting out a blood-curdling screech sounding more like a siren than a sea witch. The doctor ran back into the room with Uma's traitorous friends following behind. "Get him out of here and keep him far far away from me."

Gil nods, avoiding Uma's gaze. "Harry," Gil says gently, "come on let's go."

Harry nods his head in disagreement, tears streaming down his face. "No, Uma, I'm Harry! Harry! Uma?" He cries as Gil grabs his arm. Harry tries to shove Gil away, but Gil uses all his strength to pull Harry out into the hallway. Desiree closes the door as the doctor went over to Uma to check for any injuries.

"He didn't hurt me." She whispers. Not physically anyway, but the emotional scars he left still bled.

A.N. Sorry, this took me so long. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! Thank you for such encouraging reviews! And I love the jokes, they were so funny. This update is really short because the original chapter word count was a problem. So, I'm cutting it down. Everything's plotted out and some scenes are even partially written. Now, it's just putting everything together. I'm excited and I hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Unease filled Harry with every forced step away from Uma's door. He desperately tries to pull himself out of Gil's grip but it only ends up in failure. His determination, however, doesn't dwindle even with Gil's pleas to stop resisting. Instead, the pleas fuel his will to fight. Till Gil manages to end it all with one simple harsh truth.

"She doesn't want you here, Harry. Your presence angers her. You anger her."

Harry's body freezes as he tries to process Gil's words. It couldn't be true. In fact, the possibility didn't even exist in Harry's mind. Uma, the only person that ever wanted Harry by their side, not wanting him? If she didn't-if she no longer wanted him beside her... Harry's heart wrenched at the possibility.

Shaking his head in denial, Harry quickly sputters out words in a panic. "If I could just explain everything to her, make her understand, that this appearance, my appearance, wasn't by choice. I didn't choose for this to happen. She'll know I'm still me. I'm still Harry and I'm not lost to her." Harry looks down at his hook with disgust. Even Harry's own reminder of his identity brought him no validation for even was starting to doubt himself.

Harry couldn't even look at himself in a mirror. His reflection looked like a mirage, except it didn't go away. He was the person staring back at him. Not his father but Harry Hook. And that reality was still so hard for him to process.

"Of course, you're still Harry. Uma knows that but it's been ten years!" Gil's eyes widen a little in shock surprised by the elevation in his own voice. He clears his throat and continues, "You've been gone for ten years, Harry. It's best to give her some space to process you being back."

"I tried to come back, Gil. I really did. But my father..." Harry trails off with a nearly unnoticeable flinch as he remembers everything he went through.

Gil unwraps his hand from Harry's wrist and eyes Harry's hook. "Is that how you got your hook?"

Harry's jaw tightens. It was a simple question to ask, yet it pulled him down like an anchor. "I don't want to talk about it. Not here, not now, not ever."

Gil puts his hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry, Harry. I won't ask about it again."

"You better not because if you do I'll ho-," he pauses suddenly feeling breathless," just don't ask again, please."

"I won't. Promise."

Harry nods to show approval but his mind starts to wander. He tries to stop the thoughts finding himself roughly rubbing his face. As if it were a genie with three wishes to send every thought away. Next, he taps his boot counting the times his heel hits the floor. It doesn't help.

He couldn't let himself be drowned in a memory. Not in front of Gil.

Gil sensing Harry's extreme discomfort offers him a suggestion. "You should go to CJ's and rest. I know it's been awhile since you slept in a real bed."

"It has." Harry agreed, "Can you tell me when she get's out of here? Please."

"She's not gonna be in here forever, Harry. I think it's safe to say she's fully recovered considering earlier events. Uma's a fighter, she'll be out of here soon."

"Funny, that's the same thing they said about my mother."

She couldn't look at her. She couldn't speak to her. Desiree's violation of her trust was something Uma was sure she could never forgive.

Uma knew those closest to her could never truly understand the damage Harry had caused. They only saw the love story, not the reality. No, that was something they patched up in favor of a happy ending. Ignoring the way Uma's heart bled and pretending to be ignorant of the perpetrator. Now, Desiree and Gil were forever added on the long list of people, Uma would never trust again.

"I'm not leaving," Desiree suddenly spoke up, "Not until you talk to me. At least hear me out..."

Desiree continues,"Harry was a mess. He wouldn't calm down unless we let him stay beside you. Should we have left him alone in here? No. It was a bad move on both of our parts. I'm sorry."

Uma struggled within herself. Forgiveness wasn't something she gave out easily. It made her feel vulnerable. Weak. But Uma also knew Harry could be a lot to handle, especially, when it involved her. Uma pictures a long list of names. Names of everyone that betrayed her in this world. She then imagines herself erasing Desiree's and Gil's.

Uma tilts her head in Desiree's direction and examines her troubled expression. Uma's voice is cautious when she asks," Where did you guys even go?"

Desiree's face lights up in relief at hearing Uma's voice."Cafeteria. We were just gonna grab a couple of snacks, but there were so many. Then we noticed they were bulk selling these fruit cups which were super cheap. So, we-"

"You guys had a fruit cup eating contest, didn't you?" Uma guessed, cutting Desiree off before she finished her sentence.

"Yeah. I won, by the way. Completely, wiped the floor with him. It was epic, but also took up more time than we realized."

"So, it really wasn't intentional? I'm surprised, especially, knowing you two." Uma comments," So, while I was lying in a hospital bed, my best friends were having an eating contest. Glad to see you guys were so worried about me."

"We were worried, Uma." Desiree insisted with sheer honesty, "We needed a distraction. Even though we both knew you'd be fine. It was scary seeing you with an IV. And I would never do that to you. If I did, however, I'm sure Harry would end up tied up to the hospital bed and you would be halfway to your cousin Melody's kingdom."

"I'll try not to take anymore tumbles. And I wouldn't run away to Melody's kingdom. Last time I went there we spent four hours in a fork museum."

"Fork museum?" Desiree repeats shocked,"Of all the type of museums, a fork museum?

"That's exactly what I said! By the way, when can I get out of here?"

"Not anytime soon, you're under observation."

"Great," Uma answered annoyed.

"See it as a mini-vacation of sorts. Just focus on relaxing and getting some rest.

"I'm very relaxed and well rested."

Desiree laughed, "Sure, you are. And I'm the queen of Auradon. Wait, didn't you have lunch with her today?"

Uma had forgotten all about that. Between Mal and CJ's annoying prying she couldn't really say she enjoyed herself earlier. Yet, she knew she was going to end up going again next week. _At least CJ won't have a word to say._ Uma thought while stifling a snicker.

"Yeah, I did and it quickly turned into a disaster per usual."

"Why do you even go?" Desiree curiously questions.

"Free food."

"Free food is always good," Desiree confirms. Desiree's expression quickly changes as her mind begins to dwell elsewhere. She looks reluctant to speak but still, she does. "Did Harry seem different to you?"

"I don't want to talk about Harry, Desiree."

"I know, but something is bothering me about him, Uma. Like, he's still Harry, but he's different."

"He didn't seem any different to me." Uma lied though it was clear to her Harry had lost himself.

"Maybe, I'm just over thinking it. Forget it."

And with that, the subject of Harry Hook dropped for the day. But as Uma tried to sleep later in the night, her mind became occupied with wonders. One of those wonders. Was just why was Harry Hook back in Auradon?

A.N. Sorry, this is so short. Next chapter should be much longer!


	4. Chapter 4

"I shouldn't have come here," Uma whispers to the empty corridor. Coming here was the least like her thing to do. But lately, she hasn't been feeling like herself at all. Time hadn't answered any of Uma's questions. Months had passed, she threw herself into her work, avoiding her friends and their concerns.

All leading to this, her seeking advice from Mal. A person she barely tolerated on most days. Was she going to actually take any advice Mal offered? No. Uma just needed to hear someone, anyone at this point, tell her not to forgive Harry. Instead of being forced to live in everyone's perfectly crafted fantasy.

She leans her head back onto the stone wall, her eyes constantly checking on the door the castle guard walked through earlier. Five minutes. She'll give Mal five minutes then she would leave.

Uma grew impatient by minute three. She starts walking out of the corridor and nearly bumps straight into Ben.

Ben while managing to avoid walking into Uma loses his balance. "Uma, hey!" Ben cheerfully greets, steadying himself. "I haven't seen you in...well forever. Are you here to see Mal?"

"Uh, no. Yes? Maybe. I don't know. I just needed to hear...something. Harry's back." Her words were quick and squished together.

It takes Ben a minute to decipher everything. Concern filling his eyes when he finally does. "Harry's back? Since when? Are you alright?"

"You're the first person to ask me that. He's been back for almost two months, now? I don't know how I feel. Harry's so different. He has a hook now."

"He's always had a hook. Didn't he?"

"No, he's not carrying it around. It's a part of him now. Physically. Like his father's."

"Oh, Uma, I'm so sorry. Did he..." Ben lets the question hang in the air.

Growing up, Harry became obsessed with losing his hand. In a very specific way, the same way his father lost his. By a crocodile. Harry would tempt the crocodiles by waving his hand near their mouths, only to have them back away. Much to Harry's sadness. That didn't stop Harry from training for his 'inevitable' fate. He would use his hook for everything. Everything.

It annoyed Uma to no end. His obsession eventually dwindled when they came to Auradon. Uma had thought Harry would soon let his crocodile dream go. She should have known that would never happen. Should have tried harder to prevent it.

"I don't know." She responds, unsure. Evidence and reason hit her hard, shattering her fragile belief that Harry didn't succumb to his father's ideals. "He always talked about finding his crocodile, so...it's likely the case."

"That's awful... I'm sorry, Uma. I know how much his leaving hurt you."

He did? She didn't need to glare or shout to get her feelings of Harry across? He just knew. With everyone else, her words felt muted. No matter what she said or how she conveyed it, they ignored her. Her sadness a tiny grey speck in their colorful world.

Uma lifts her head, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't look Ben in the eyes. She might...cry. "Can you say it again?"

"I know, Harry, leaving hurt you."

"Thank you. You're the only one that seems to have noticed," Uma depressingly admits with a frown.

"Harry was important to you and you loved him. Of course, it would hurt you. It wouldn't make sense not to. Remember when you captured me on the Isle?"

"Talk about a flashback, but yeah I remember. Mal left you and you ran after her. You think if I never captured you, she still would have come back?

"I don't know."

"Do you ever think about it?" Uma asks lowering her head, her eyes piercing Ben with a knowing stare.

Ben shifts uncomfortably thinking of an answer. "I do, sometimes. Whenever Mal wakes up first, I freak out a little if the beds empty. It goes away when I see her."

"When I looked at Harry, I could only see him walking away from me. I can't let him back in. Yet, there's a small-ok big, part of me that misses him, still. "

"What if you try being just friends? You were that before on the Isle, right?"

"Friends? Could that even work? Have you ever had a friend that was an ex?" Uma wonders, curiously.

"Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey."

"You dated Audrey?," Uma says baffled at the concept. It was so hard to imagine, though maybe at one time, they were a perfect match."When?"

"It was before I dated Mal. We um broke up right after I met Mal, actually." He admits, awkwardly.

"What a strange coincidence," Uma says, knowing it wasn't a coincidence at all.

She always had some suspicions of the origin of Mal and Ben's relationship but neither of them was ever willing to give out any details. Knowing Mal it had to involve some kind of magic. Though she could tell by the looks they shared with each other, that their love was genuine. Sickening to watch, but genuine.

"It's more complicated than you think."

"I'm sure it is. Were you and Audrey childhood friends?" Uma asks, getting back on topic.

"Yeah, we've been friends since birth. Though it can get rocky at times. But we've somehow made our friendship work."

"Harry and I were too. Our parents run in the same circles, so I guess our friendship was kind of inevitable. We've gone through so much together and I-" She chokes on her words, confined by the weight of them.

"You don't have to finish that, Uma," Ben says knowingly, sadness heavy in his voice.

Uma shakes her head disagreeing. She did. She had to say this out loud. "I still love him. Ben, I don't know if I can ever let these feelings go." She continues, hating herself more and more with every truthful word.

Ten years. And her heart hadn't been swayed by another. Not that she allowed it, she closed herself off. Putting every ounce of herself into her job, leaving her stuck. Stuck with feelings she deemed childish but knew were deeper than she cared to admit.

She had told him. Begged him to stay. Yet, he sailed away. And she missed him. Missed him every hour, day, week, month, and eventually years. Her love stood strong like a violent wind hitting a boat's sail. It sickened her.

"You don't have to. Least, not yet. You can go on living your life pretending Harry doesn't exist. All the power lies within you. It's your choice to make."

" I want-I want to...I want to be his friend? Yes, I want to be friends again. He needs one and I do too. Thank you, Ben." Uma wraps her arms around Ben, who yelps in surprise.

"What for?" He asks confused, returning Uma's hug.

Uma pulls away, "For making me feel like I had a choice. And for listening, really listening."

"Anytime, Uma. Wanna stay and catch up?"

She shakes her head, backing away slowly, "Not today, I have to see someone. Thanks for the offer. Next time?"

"Next time."

Uma shoots Ben a thankful smile, hurrying out of the castle soon after. She reaches into her pocket and grabs her phone. Her stomach twists in a knot, and she shoves her phone back into her pocket. Not today. She couldn't do it today.

Or tomorrow. Or any day for that matter. No, if she didn't, then she would never. Reaching into her pocket again, she picks up her phone. She texts Gil, swearing him to secrecy before she asks for Harry's work address. It takes him seconds to reply. Uma almost drops her phone when she reads his reply. Harry worked at the dock. Not just any dock, but the dock where Uma's heart was laid to rest. No, it still lived, she knew it did. Still clinging to life, living in the shadows, the damage Harry's hook caused completely irreversible.

She finally reaches her car, lingering next to the front door, unable to go in. Her mind tells her she needed closure, but the anger inside her bursts into furious flames. How could he work there? Did he not feel any guilt at all? No, he did. She saw it in his face that day. So why? Why was he working there? Uma gets into her car, telling herself she was driving home. But she turns in the opposite direction, ready to face her past.

It takes her longer than she's supposed to arrive, but she finally gets there. Determination sketched on her face, she gets out of her car ready to face the unknown. She starts with quicken steps, slowing down when she gets closer to the dock. Placing one foot on the deck, her body freezes. She wasn't ready at all. This was a mistake. Someone calls Harry's name breaking Uma out of her daze. She runs to hide behind a stack of wooden crates.

Peering from behind the crate, Uma watches Harry jump from the top of a boat and onto the dock. He talks to someone she doesn't recognize. Turning around, Harry lifts something with his hook from the boat behind him. A net? It was full and whatever was wiggling inside was sputtering out. Narrowing her eyes, Uma tries to figure out what's inside. Her hand flies to cover her nose when she does.

Just seeing them brought the wretched smell to her nose. Of all the things to fish, Harry just had to choose shrimp. Hiding back behind the crates, Uma starts to gag. Trying to calm herself, she places her hand on one of the crates. Her sleeve gets caught on a pushed out nail. She pulls gently at first but it does nothing. Causing her to use more force on her second pull. Her sleeve rips slightly. That's when she hears his voice. He was right on the other side of the crates.

Her mind blanks. And somehow all the crates fell forward, releasing her sleeve, but falling towards Harry. Her fingers glow setting the crates back where they belonged. Harry runs towards the back, and they were face to face. Uma felt exposed under his puzzled eyes. Harry frantically looks on both sides of him before moving forward. Uma moves back almost losing her balance again.

He stops moving, calling her name instead. She doesn't respond.

"Uma, what are you doing here?" He then lowers his voice, "And why are you using magic?"

"The boxes." She points to the crates," They fell and I. Your voice, I heard it. I saved you."

"I would have healed but if your magic use gets exposed..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

A witch hunt. It would start a witch hunt. And Uma would be their prize. She gulped.

"I know, I wasn't thinking."

"Why are you here? I've been giving you space." He nervously places his non-hook hand in his leather jacket pocket. "You could have told Gil or Desiree to call me, so we could speak. Somewhere private, preferably."

"You've been giving me space." She agreed, "Thank you for that. You're right, I could have done that. But I need to say this now."

"Right now?" Harry squeaks a little scared.

"Yes, Harry. Right here, right now."

He takes a deep breath to prepare. "Alright, I'm listening."

"I'm not here today as your ex-girlfriend but as a friend."

"A friend?" He repeats choked up, he lifts his non-hook hand over his eyes.

"Yes, Harry. I'm here as a friend. Your friend."

A wind gust blows, tussling Harry's hair with an overdramatic flair. He shakes his head unable to agree to Uma's terms of service. Even though her message had been sent."No, you said, Uma you said, we were always meant to be more. I can't just be your friend. I love you."

"You don't get to say that. Harry, you left. If you loved me you would have stayed. But you didn't..."

Harry backs up, dropping his hand from his eyes. "That's not fair! My father, he-"

"Would finally approve of you? Was that really the only reason you left? Or was it something else?"

He knew what she was asking. She could see the hurt glistening in his eyes. He frowned. "I wasn't running away from you. Uma, I was scared of-"

"Of what, Harry?" She asks cutting him off. "We had everything because we had each other. What could you have possibly been scared of?"

"Would you laugh if I told you it was my own shadow?"

"Your shadow?" She points to his hook, "Did you chase away your fear by becoming your father's?"

Harry flinches, shaking his head. "No, I'm not him. I'm Harry, Uma."

"You don't look like the Harry I loved!"

"I was wrong to leave you. I'm sorry. You were right back then. My father would never approve of me. But I realized this much earlier than you think. CJ told me you didn't read the letters. They explained everything."

" I saw you, Harry. I watched while you clung to every word he said.

"Watched me? What are you talking about Uma?"

"I spelled a pot to see you." She points a finger in Harry's direction," Every word he said you look hypnotized by it."

"Uma, haven't I ever told you how magic on Neverland works?"

"What does that-"

"Everything. It has everything to do with it." He responds finishing her thought. " Like the barrier surrounding the Isle, Neverland has one too. Magic not from Neverland becomes twisted. It messes with the user's mind. Shows them their biggest fears."

"No, you're- it can't. I would know..."

"Would I lie to you darling?"

"Yes." She recalls, "remember I won't leave you?"

"But you knew. You knew I was lying, so you waited on the deck. Look at me. Am I lying to you now?"

She stares into his eyes. There was no indication he was lying. "What really happened in Neverland?

"What happened in Neverland?" His voice quivers. But suddenly his demeanor changes. "Okay, meet me at Aurora Park. At the abandoned fountain. There I'll tell you everything about Neverland."

He walks away, leaving Uma alone on the dock, once again.

A.N. Next chapter will be the last. Thank you to everyone who supported this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun blares down on Uma like a halo, Harry's eyes are captured by her beauty. She sat on the edge of the fountain, hair tossed back, waiting. He doesn't look away or even move closer. His presence still unknown to her. He's afraid. Afraid to approach her, afraid of rejection.

Least that's the reason Harry's telling himself. He couldn't face his real fear. The truth about Neverland. Something he locked up, deep in the depths of his mind, and swore to never think about. But Uma needed to know, and he couldn't run away.

Not this time. And not ever again. Uma's eyes fall on him. Harry waves and walks closer towards her. They exchange greetings, and an awkward tension rises between them.

"You found the place. I, uh, wasn't sure if you would." Harry says trying to break the tension.

"Why'd you choose this spot?"

Truthfully, Harry didn't mean to. This location was the first to pop into his head. He found this place by accident, months ago. It was his first week back, and he couldn't sleep. So he decided to jog in the park to tire himself out. He got lost, very lost, and stumbled to the fountain's location. Ever since that week, he's spent every night here. Looking at the stars, admiring the moonlight, and pretending everything in his life was fine.

"Kind of reminds me of home, I guess. Of the Isle."

"Because it's broken down and messy?" She gestures, towards a pile of broken marble.

Harry shrugs, sitting beside her. "Maybe."

"I can't believe you still think of that place."

How could he not? All those memories they made there. Creating the wharf rats, causing mischief at Serpents Prep, and hanging out at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe. Though Uma was always working a shift, so maybe not that.

"You don't miss it? Not even a little?" Harry asks disappointed.

"No. Why would I? I like eating food that hasn't expired. And not living in a cramped up two bedroom apartment."

"I almost forgot about your old place. Your mom had TVs everywhere."

"She couldn't miss even a minute of her soaps. But gods forbid her daughter wanted attention." Uma's face twists up at the memory. "Are you trying to distract me? We didn't come here to talk about my mom. We're here to discuss you and Neverland."

Harry hums in disapproval. "That we are. Where do you want me to start?"

"Earlier, you mentioned, Neverland having a barrier. How's that possible? Who put it up?"

"Neverland is alive. The barrier has been there since Neverland's existence. It's why Neverland is so hard to find. In order to access Neverlandian magic, you need to join with it. Like Peter Pan. "

"So it twists magic not belonging to it?"

"Yes, it keeps outsiders away by showing what they fear most."

"What I saw wasn't real? You weren't listening to your father's speech in awe?"

"No, he locked me in a cell after I begged him to take me back. Then he revealed his real plan."

"Real plan? Harry, what did he do?" She shakily asks, fearful of the unknown.

"He was using me as bait. I favor him greatly in looks, and he has a lot of enemies in Neverland. I really thought he couldn't hurt me. That I could protect myself because I was a man." He touches his hook, "I was wrong."

Uma places a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Your father did this. He-" She stares at his hook.

"Aye, he did."

She closes her eyes, squeezing Harry's shoulder. He continues speaking, telling of his first encounter with Peter Pan. The boy mistook him for his father at first. Asked him if he dabbled in the dark arts to make him young. Harry argued, screamed, he wasn't his father. It wasn't until Peter saw his shadow that he knew it was true.

Uma doesn't ask any questions, waiting for Harry to reveal all. He talked of joining Peter's lost boys, for a short while. There he forgot everything, including his identity. If his father's first mate Smee hadn't found him, Harry would've been lost forever. He spoke more about his life on his father's ship. About the nightmares. Telling Uma she was his anchor, his reason for getting up every morning. His letters, the ones she never read, they kept him motivated and helped him remember.

He glosses over a few more important events and skips to just weeks before he came. Smee had found a way to sneak Harry off the ship. Hiding him in a pile of goods in an exchange with another ship, Harry's sister Harriet's ship. She slapped him when she first saw him. Furious he had even left. Harry rubbed his cheek in surprise. This was the first time in his life Harriet indicated she cared for him. He was thankful but didn't know how to put it in words.

"And now I'm here with you." He says with a grateful smile.

Eyes still closed, Uma leans forward, covering the sides of her head. She was blaming herself. For not running after him, and for never reading his letters. She could have saved him.

Harry soothingly rubs Uma's back, "Don't blame yourself, darling. All of this is my fault. I should've listened."

"Harry, your father captured you. And I was here doing nothing. So filled with anger and-"

"Uma, you didn't know. It's not your job to rescue me. Especially, when I put myself in the situation."

She doesn't respond. Tears stream down her face, falling down on the pavement. Harry looks on panicked.

"You can't save everyone. I did everything to myself. This isn't something you could have prevented."

She quickly leans back, opening her eyes, and turning to face Harry. "I know, I can't save everyone! I don't want to. But the only person-" She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around Harry.

"I'm alive and here with you. I told you, you haven't lost me. You never will."

Harry moves his hand off her back, gently wiping away her tears. "Don't cry for me, darling. I'm not worth your tears."

Uma pulls away, slapping Harry on the chest. "You're an idiot. Worth every tear. Don't run from me again."

"I wasn't-" Harry starts but is cut off by Uma's lips. He returns her kiss, saddened when she pulls away seconds later.

"You kissed me." He says touching his lips.

"That wasn't a kiss."

"Oh, what was it then?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think you do know." He drawls, sounding like his old self. Smirking, he winks at Uma.

"Shut up." She grumbles, standing up but Harry grabs her hand. She tells herself not to turn. To leave. That the pain and hurt were still there. But she turns to face him, grabbing his chin, leaning down and kissing him again.

Pulling away slightly, she strokes Harry's scar. Harry smiles, "Let me guess, that wasn't a kiss either."

Uma sits back down beside Harry. "If you ever leave like that again-I'll- I might actually have to think about this."

"Just don't take my voice away like you did with CJ."

Uma thinks for a moment. CJ's voice? Oh, yeah, at the luncheon. She completely forgot about it. Shame she didn't get to enjoy its benefits.

"It was only for three weeks." Uma reasons, "Trust me I wanted it to be so much longer."

"She's so upset. Swears she'll never speak to you again."

"That won't last," Uma predicts.

"I know but she's so determined. It's quite entertaining."

"Did she tell you about this place?"

Harry raises a puzzled brow, "No, why?"

"I'm the one who broke this." She pats the fountain firmly. "I got a little water pressure happy."

Harry laughs, "Wish I could've been there to see it."

"Me too. I wish you could've been there too."

An awkward silence rises, once again. Uma notices the light of day getting dimmer. Lifting her head up, she's greeted by the sun saying goodbye. She points to the sunset, Harry stares up in awe. Uma lays her head upon his shoulder, falling into an old habit. Neither of them noticed their shadows, sitting beside them at peace. Slowly disappearing in the glow of the descending sunlight.

 **A.N.** I can't believe this fic is over. I'm going to miss it. Thank you to my friend Timothy who interpreted my shadows rambling and helped me put it into words. And Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed! You guys really kept me motivated and had me laughing so hard sometimes. I'm not great at words, but honestly, your reviews meant so much to me. I might do another romance story theme. If anyone has any suggestions I shall take it into consideration. Till, next time guys!


	6. Epilogue

Harry would joke that it was the rain. That it rattled in his bones, warning him to stay put. Uma knew that was a lie. But she smiled back, pretending she didn't notice his hook lying on the table. She never prodded even when she wanted so badly too. Their relationship was still fragile, scattered sharp pieces carefully glued back together. Uma walked through their love blind-folded now. It was the only way for her not to step on the pieces.

Harry couldn't tell her. He didn't know why. Was it pride? Could pride really hold his tongue? Or was it the fearful look in her eyes? The one that clawed at his stomach, roughly ripping it apart. Harry would have moments. Moments where he forgot his hand was gone. Then he would go through the trauma of losing it all over again.

Harry was never stable. He would never delude himself into thinking otherwise. Uma knew he wasn't. She never tried to change him, she accepted it. But this, this was different. It scared him. Scared his sister. And it was happening more frequently than ever before. He didn't want Uma to be afraid. To try to calm him, and realize he wasn't going to come back.

So he hid it. He hid his spasms too. And he never ever took his hook off in front of her. That would lead to questions. Questions he wasn't ready to answer. She invites him to her place, he'd never been there before. He was hesitant. And Uma promises it'll be okay. That she was ready.

He shows up early. She greets him with a hug, pulling Harry hand first into her house. Harry compliments Uma, and then her place. Uma giggles, like a girl with a crush. Or a woman madly in love. Either way, Harry was complete and utterly lovestruck.

"I brought something for us to look at." She gestures towards a large brown box set up on her coffee table. Harry's name written in big bold letters. "It's your old stuff. I wasn't sure if you wanted everything. So I thought, why not sort through it?"

"You kept my stuff? All of it."

"Yeah, all of it."

Harry widely grins, dashing to the box, "Open it!"

"You can just lift the lid up. I cut it open earlier."

Harry does, grabbing the first thing on top. It was a miniature ship. Harry had built it himself, modeling after his-Uma's boat, _The Lost Revenge._

"How is our beautiful bundle of joy?" Harry asks, referring to the ship. He knew Uma stopped sailing, but he hoped she still took care of their ship.

"I sold her. Used the money as a down payment for my office building."

Harry's face falls, "Who'd you sell her to?"

"Anonymous buyer. Gil thinks it might have been Ben. But I've never got him to admit it."

"You sold our-your boat to King beasty jr?"

"Harry, I don't know."

Harry drops the topic, placing the boat in his hand on a nearby end table. He reaches into the box again, pulling out a-list? The paper was wrinkled and old. He reads it, recognizing the handwriting as his, Gil's and Uma's. The page's title read: _**Reasons Why Uma's The Best and Doesn't Need Mal's Crew.**_

"What are you looking at?"

Harry doesn't directly respond. Instead, Harry reads aloud, "Uma has us. Gil and Harry. But mostly Harry." Harry laughs, "I remember adding that after Gil left."

"I remember this. You read it to me with Gil. Gods, that was so long ago."

Uma had tried to reconcile with Mal, Wanting to genuinely salvage their relationship. Mal had harshly rejected her, calling her the dreaded nickname that still terrorized her nightmares. Shrimpy.

Waiting till she was alone, Uma cried. Cried so hard, she didn't notice two sets of footsteps. Footsteps belonging to two boys whose hearts broke at the sound. She never knew they heard her. Both swearing to each other to never speak of it but vowing they'd find a way to cheer their friend up.

Harry reads more of the list. Cracking up at the last one. " I, Harry Hook, will let you join my pirate's crew one day. We'll be the greatest pirates ever. Way better than any crew my sisters find. Is it weird I can't even imagine that anymore?"

"You the Captain? Me the first mate? I'm getting sea sick just thinking about it. Sounds like a badly written horror movie."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that." He defends and mumbles, "You still know nothing about sailing."

"Don't need to. And I thought you couldn't imagine yourself as Captain?"

"I can't. Just stating facts, darling."

"Take something else out the box." She grumbles.

Harry slips the list in his pocket. Reaching into the box again, Harry pulls out his old jacket. His favorite jacket. The one he wore on the Isle. All the accessories fully attached.

His eyes light up at being reunited with it once again. "Can we have a moment alone?"

"You're joking right?"

He wasn't. "Uh, yeah. I'm not going to whisper sweet nothings to this."

"I'll turn around. Will that help?"

"Maybe a little?"

Uma complies, and Harry smells the leather of his jacket. His fingers rubbing the smoothness of the material. He tells the jacket he loves it. That he'll never part from them again.

Uma couldn't take it anymore. She walks over to Harry, tapping his shoulder. "That's enough. It's just a jacket."

" Just a jacket. What I'm wearing is just a jacket? This is a masterpiece crafted by the gods themselves."

Uma touches Harry's chest, fluttering her eyelashes. "I prefer you without any jacket."

Harry shakes his head, ignoring the suggestive tone in her voice. "Uma, I would marry this jacket if I could."

Uma rolls her eyes, walking away from Harry. Sitting on her couch, she says, "Why don't you try it on?"

"You'd think it still fit?"

"It should." She reasons.

Harry puts the jacket he was holding down. Stripping off the jacket he was wearing like his name was Haruka Nanase. Instinctively, he takes off his hook. Not wanting to accidentally destroy the material. He leans down, undoing every button on his old jacket. Harry lifts the jacket up, the material somehow feeling heavier than before. He could feel Uma watching him. Wondering how he was going to put it on.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"You're trying to figure out how I'll do this. Waiting for the right time to intervene."

Uma wanted to deny it. Tell him she had no questions or doubts. "I dress myself every morning. I can put on a jacket by myself. I'm not going to break."

"You don't talk about it. I don't-"

"Why should I?" He counters, cutting her off. "I don't need help. I'm fine."

"I didn't say you weren't. I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? Shouldn't I know about these things? This is the first time you've ever taken your hook off in front of me."

"Some things are better left unknown." He argued, suddenly feeling sharp pains shoot through his hook using arm. Gods, not now. Not in front of her.

Harry bit his lip, praying to Poseidon the pain would go away. It worsened. He clutches the nub of his arm. Letting out a painful moan causing Uma to rush to his side.

"What's going on? Why is it hurting? Harry, what's happening?!"

Harry answers through clenched teeth, "Phantom pains."

Uma summons water near Harry's mouth. When Harry lets out a painful loud groan, she lets it drop. It eases his pain, instantly. Harry chokes a little, feeling like he's drunk water way too quick.

"Phantom pains? What's that?" Uma questions, rubbing Harry's back.

"My body forgets. It forgets my hands gone and then it physically relives the incident. Sometimes my mind goes a little too."

"Harry," she says his name pained. Harry could just feel Uma blaming herself for everything.

"Stop." He begs, " Don't do that. It's not your fault. I keep telling you, It's mine."

"Yeah, I know. I know I'm not to blame. It's so hard seeing you in pain. But Harry you don't have to hide it from me."

"You've been blaming yourself. Every time you look at my hook, the blame in your eyes intensifies. I only hide it because I hate seeing you look at me like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that. I don't want our relationship to be us walking on seashells."

Harry kisses Uma's cheek, "It won't. I'll try to share more with you."

Thanking him, Uma feels the pieces of their love swept up. Changed into something new and much more beautiful. She takes her blindfold off, not afraid of making mistakes. Their love completely unbreakable.

 **A.N.** I was writing ch.2 of Daddy Issues Rising when I got super stuck. So me being me I was like why not go through your old story notes. That's when I noticed a scene I really wanted to write in Shadows but couldn't fit in anywhere. I started building up on it, and then I got really into it. And somehow I wrote a whole epilogue. So enjoy this tidbit of shadows huma back in a relationship!


End file.
